Leopard Origins
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Leopardstar's story of how she became leader of CatnipClan has been revealed...Find out her origins, from ShadowClan to becoming the leader of CatnipClan, and the Great Battle.
1. The New Apprentice

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome! Just a quick note-This story has originally been posted on the Warriors Video Game Forums, under my account on there. Please feel free to check out my other stories! Thanks for reading this note, and I hope you enjoy!

Leopardkit woke up. Her father was there, standing guard. Ever since she was born, Leopardkit wanted to go beyond the territory. Leopardpath, her mother, had now returned from the fresh-kill pile. Leopardkit mewed, "When will I visit the others?"

"When you're old enough." Her father answered.

"Let me prove it!" Then, Leopardkit perfectly did beginner apprentice moves. Both parents were shocked. "I practiced."Leopardkit meowed.

"Looks like it's time for your apprentice ceremony." Blackstar said.

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join me for a clan meeting!"Blackstar called as begun every other clan meeting before. They all gathered, and soon everyone was there. "Today, we shall begin the training of new apprentices. Come forward, new apprentices." he said. Leopardkit obeyed. Next to her, Tigerkit was trying to tackle Hawkkit, Raggedkit, and Brokenkit. Brokenkit, Hawkkit, Raggedkit, and Tigerkit all got mentors. Now Leopardkit wondered who her mentor would be. "I shall be your mentor, Leopard _paw_." Now, all of them were apprentices! How exciting!

Leopard woke up and yawned. Why couldn't she just sleep all night? "Gathering tonight."Blackstar said,"You coming with us, along with the other apprentices."

Leopardpaw couldn't believe it! A gathering!

As they began to walk to the island, Leopardpaw took notice of a ThunderClan cat. She followed him.

Finally, Leopardpaw leaped over the bridge to the island, landing on the ThunderClan cat she had followed.

"Hi."Leopardpaw began, "Are you a new apprentice?"

"Yeah. I'm Foxpaw, by the way. I come from ThunderClan."

"I figured that out easy. I know ThunderClan scent."

"So, you want to maybe...meet here at new moon?"

"Yeah, we'll talk then."

"Quiet you two!"Tigerpaw hissed, "The gathering's going to start."

"WindClan has little to report. Prey is good this moon, and we have many new apprentices and kits. WindClan is growing strong. "said Onestar.

"We, RiverClan, also have little to report. We are also growing strong. Many apprentices and new warriors since the last gathering." Mistystar said.

"ThunderClan has a new apprentice, Foxpaw. His parents are unknown. We just found him on the border one leaf-bare day. Other than ShadowClan almost crossing our border, little to report." Bramblestar said.

"ShadowClan didn't mean to cross the border. Sometimes our kits get carried away with their adventures! Anyway, many new apprentices have joined us tonight to the gathering. I am mentoring Leopardpaw, which I am proud to announce that her hunting acessment is tomorrow. Still, little to report." Blackstar said.

"That's my father."Leopardpaw told Foxpaw.

Soon, the gathering ended. If only Foxpaw was in ShadowClan! Then maybe Leopardpaw could have a chance.


	2. Hunting Test

Leopardpaw woke up. Her hunting assessment! She ran to where Blackstar was with the other apprentices.

"And Leopardpaw..."

Yes! She didn't miss anything!

" _You_ , Leopardpaw, will hunt near our border between this clan and ThunderClan. _Do not_ hunt beyond the border. That's everyone, you may begin your hunting assessment."

Leopard got to where she was to hunt. She caught in her eyes fur the color of flames with white tips. _Foxpaw!_ She walked toward where a white tail tip could be seen. She sniffed. Yes, it was Foxpaw. And he was carrying prey from ShadowClan territory! She was careful to not cross the border as she grabbed his tail.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Foxpaw hissed.

"Do you know what this is?"Leopardpaw hissed, pointing her tail at the prey Foxpaw had dropped.

"A frog. But listen-"

"I don't care what you have to say! You crossed our border, and-"

"No one will know. I hid my scent. All of my clan are."

"What? Why? Why are you telling me this?"

"No other cat can know this, or our clan will look weak. This is our darkest hour, you understand? Just you."

Leopardpaw nodded.

Foxpaw continued, "Drought has hit our territory. So has illness. It's the worst in clan history. Most of our apprentices are being trained almost to the maximum. Warriors hunt four times a day instead of twice. Few elders are still alive. Only StarClan can help us now. We have to hunt close to borders of other clans. It's the only way to get good prey!"

Leopard looked at the frog. "I'll let you hunt here if you help me with my assessment."

"Deal."


	3. Run Aways

Leopard walked back home, with a single mouse. 6 moons old, and she became an apprentice a few weeks ago. Now, she and Foxpaw meet at the border, exchanging prey and news.

 _Just a bit further, and I'll be out of camp._ Leopard thought. _No Blackstar to tell me what to do, no chores-_

"Leopardpaw!"Blackstar said,"Foxpaw is here to see you. Something important. He'll only say it to you."

Leopard sighed, and walked over to the edge of camp. Foxpaw indeed was there. He seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Foxpaw? What's wrong?"Leopardpaw asked Foxpaw.

"Bramblestar...he wants to declare war on ShadowClan."

"What?"Leopard shouted. Now everyone knew. Maybe. _Whoops!_ Leopard thought. _War? But why?_

Two moons had passed since Leopard became an apprentice. She and Foxpaw met frequently, in moonlight, at the borders of their clans. Eventually, it would lead to a new war. To Leopard, it didn't matter. She and Foxpaw would still be in love, and when they're old enough, have kits together. The love wouldn't last forever, though.

"ThunderClan has declared war on ShadowClan."Bramblestar said one gathering.

"ShadowClan will not give up it's territory."Blackstar said, "The war begins tomorrow."

Afterwards, the clans return to their territories.

 _What have we done?_ Foxpaw thought after the gathering. _What have we done?_

Leopard never wanted to fight her friend. So, the night before the battle, the two met for the final time.

"Foxpaw?"Leopard said, "Are you there?"

Leopard shortly afterward saw Foxpaw's white tipped tail, and knew he was nearby.

"Yes. Why did you want to meet now? There's going to be a war."

"I know." Leopard said, "That's why I want to escape this risk of losing you during this war."

"You mean...you want to...leave the territories? But that's going to be impossible-"

"No, it isn't. We can start now. See the island? We can sleep there for the night, and begin the journey at dawn."

"Okay, let's go, my little Leopard."Foxpaw said.

The two swam in silence to the island, sleeping together.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story so far! So, yes, Foxpaw and Leopardpaw are in love. They didn't want to be killed, remembering the tales of the warriors that did(Code 1), they ran away. Sorry, if that wasn't put in there. I just wanted to make it clear of why they ran away. Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story if you like it!


	4. Loners Forever

The two cats woke up. The island was a perfect hiding spot for them. It was dawn now.

 _Time to move out of this area. Now!_ Leopard thought.

She woke up Foxpaw. Then, they walked off the island and slowly swam through the lake over to the farm to get some breakfast.

"Next time, can't we just use the bridge on the island?"Foxpaw asked.

"Sorry."Leopardpaw said, "I didn't want us to get caught."

Leopardpaw sniffed the area. There were no cats around here right now.

"The coast is clear. Let's go."

Blackstar woke up. It was dawn.

Time to wake up Leopardpaw.

He stretched, then left his den, walking to the apprentices' den.

"Leopardpaw!"Blackstar said, "It's time to train."

There was no movement.

"Leopardpaw, time waits for no cat. Wake up."

There was still no movement.

Blackstar peeked into the apprentices' den and saw Tigerpaw. Leopardpaw's bed was empty.

"Oh, hey!"Tigerpaw said, "Dawn already? Don't worry, I'll get up."

"It's not that."Blackstar said,"Leopardpaw's not in her bed. Do you know where she is?"

"I think she and Foxpaw went to the edge of the lake."

"The lake?"Leopardpath said,"Leopardpaw can't swim! She'll drown!"

"Don't panic, Leopardpath."Blackstar said,"We'll organize a search party for Leopardpaw."

"I know the way to the lake. Can I help?"

"The more the merrier."Blackstar said.

Leopardpaw and Foxpaw had arrived at the barn.

"Watch your step."Leopardpaw said,"The horses here might stomp you."

Foxpaw sniffed.

"There are some cats ahead."Foxpaw said.

"It's only Smoky, Foxpaw. Don't worry. We'll rest here for a few days before continuing."

"Good, because I'm tired."

"Tied already? Have you gone soft?"

"No. I'm just an apprentice still."

"Forever we'll be apprentices, Foxpaw. Just like Ravenpaw."

"He was a fine cat. He helped the clans defeat BloodClan."

"I know. He'll be remembered by many for seasons to come."

Smoky walked out of the barn.

"Oh! Hello there, young ones!"

"Hello, Smoky."Leopardpaw said,"I'm Leopardpaw from ShadowClan, and this here is Foxpaw. He's from ThunderClan."

"Apprentices."Smoky said,"Shouldn't you be in your clans?"

"We left."Foxpaw said,"We didn't want to fight in the war."

"So we ran away from our clans."

"I see."Smoky said,"Well, you can stay here. Plenty of mice to catch, and I'm sure the nofurs wouldn't notice two more."

"Thank you, Smoky."Leopardpaw said.

Smoky lead Leopardpaw and Foxpaw into the barn.

Blackstar, Tigerfoot, and Leopardpath had reached the edge of the ThunderClan border. They had arrived at the lake.

"There are pawsteps here in the sand." Tigepaw said, "They were here, for sure. Their scents are faint. Must have sneaked out last night."

"My poor Leopardpaw!" Leopardpath sobbed.

"Wait a minute." Tigerpaw said, "The scent continues into the lake, towards the island."

"They must have tried to leave their clans." Leopardpath said, "Since the island is netural territory, and last night wasn't a full moon, no cat would catch them there. But the scent is faint now..."

"Perhaps they drowned." Tigerpaw said.

"We better tell Bramblestar. He's probably looking for his missing apprentice as well."

Just then, Blackstar caught the scent of Bramblestar coming towards them.

"Must be our lucky day."Blackstar said, "Here comes Bramblestar now."

Bramblestar noticed Blackstar on the border's edge.

"What are you doing on the edge of the border?"Bramblestar said, "You know not to cross the border."

"Bramblestar, we have some news about your apprentice, Foxpaw."Blackstar said.

"We've been looking for him since dawn. Did you find him?"

"No, Bramblestar."Tigerpaw said, "He drowned, and so did Leopardpaw. They were trying to leave their clans and swim to the island."

"This is horrible news, Blackstar. For both of our clans."

"Indeed."Blackstar said, "A war will only lead to more tragedy. There will be no battle today."

"I will tell my clan the news later today. Thank you for telling me, Blackstar."

"It's no trouble."

"Come along, Tigerpaw."Leopardpath said, "We better return to your training."

"Let all those who can catch their own prey join me beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting."

All the ThunderClan cats gathered, awaiting the news.

"I have some sad news for you all about our apprentice, Foxpaw."Bramblestar began. "He and Leopardpaw tried to leave the clans by swimming to the island. They both drowned. Tonight, those closest to him and Leopardpaw shall sit vigil between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border by the lake."

"What about the war?"Squirrelflight asked.

"Blackstar has declared that he has declined to battle. There is no more war."

"They might have survived the swim to the island."Jayfeather said.

"The scent was faint by the lake. But they were there."

"Let all those who can catch their own prey join me by the leader's den for a clan meeting."

All of ShadowClan gathered.

"I have some horrible news for you. My daughter, Leopardpaw, has drowned while she and Foxpaw were trying to leave the clans by swimming to the island. Tonight, those closest to her and Foxpaw shall sit vigil between the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border by the lake. I have cancelled the battle with ThunderClan."

"What about Tigerpaw?" Rowanclaw said, "He is Leopardpaw's sister."

"Tigerpaw will continue his regular training tomorrow as usual. He will join me and Leopardpath for the vigil tonight, along with Foxpaw's mentor, Bramblestar."

It was moonhigh. Leopardpaw and Foxpaw looked at the lake, towards the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border.

"Our clans are probably holding a vigil for us."Foxpaw said.

"Yeah."Leopardpaw said.

They spotted a flame-colored tom by the border. Four other cats joined him.

"There's my parents,"Leopardpaw said, "Leopardpath and Blackstar. That flame-colored tom with black paws is my brother, Tigerpaw."

"I can see how he got his name. He even _looks_ like a tiger!"

"Bramblestar and Squirrelflight are there."Foxpaw said.

"Are they your parents?"Leopardpaw asked.

"I don't know for sure. But Squirrelflight does look like me. She was my foster mother."

Smoky walked out the barn, and sat next to Leopardpaw.

"Missing your clan?"Smoky asked.

"Well, our clans are missing us."Foxpaw said.

"Let's get some rest."Leopardpaw said, "We'll need it for our journey."

"Okay, Leopardpaw."Foxpaw said.

The three settled in the barn.

"From now on, we're no longer members of our clan."Foxpaw said.

Leopardpaw took a deep breath and then spoke, "From this moment foward, until new housefolk change our names, I shall be known as Leopard."

"I shall be known as Foxpaw."

"Good night, Foxpaw."Leopard said.

"Good night, Leopard."

"Good night, you two."

"Night, Smoky!"


	5. Leaving the Lake

A few days had passed since Leopard and Foxpaw left the clans. It was dawn. Today, they would go beyond the lake.

"Thanks for letting us stay, Smoky."Foxpaw said.

"It's no trouble. Good luck with finding some new housefolk."

Tigerpaw was sitting down with his caught prey, a vole.

"Hey, Tigerpaw."Blackstar said, "Good catch. You did well with your hunting acessment today."

"Thank you, Blackstar."

"You've done well in the past few days. Perhaps soon, you shall be a warrior."

"Really?"Tigerpaw said. His eyes widened.

"Of course."

Leopardpath walked toward Blackstar.

"Blackstar? May I speak to you and Tigerpaw in private?"

"Of course. Come, Tigerpaw. Let's go to my den."

Leopard and Foxpaw had left the farm behind them. They saw a thunderpath in front of them, with no monsters passing by.

"The coast is clear."Leopard said, "Let's go. I think I know a good place to go..."

The two crossed the thunderpath. Once they reached the other side, they looked back at the lake one final time. Then, the kept walking, not looking back.

"So, what do you want to discuss?"Blackstar said.

"It's about Leopardpaw." Leopardpath said, "I caught a faint scent of her near the island. Her and Foxpaw."

"If it's faint," Tigerpaw said, "then they must have died there after swallowing water."

Blackstar said, "Perhaps, before the next Gathering, we and Bramblestar can search for them. Until then, we can't do anything about it."

Leopardpath nodded her head. "I understand."

She left the leader's den and joined a patrol about to set out, and Tigerpaw joined her.


	6. The Fox Trap

**Author's Note:** Two moons have passed. Leopard and Foxpaw are kittypets, and live with new housefolk in the Big Twolegplace.

Leopard woke up. She stretched, and walked out of her comfy bed. Her blue collar's bell jingled as she walked over to the kitchen to grab breakfast, alway homemade with love. Today, her housefolk had mixed turkey and ham with her regular homemade breakfast. There were no bones of course, and Leopard preferred it that way anways.

After breakfast, Leopard walked out the cat door into the yard. She jumped onto the fence, and saw Red Cat across the street.

"Hey, Leopard!"Red Cat said, "How are you?"

"Just fine. Thanks for asking, Foxpaw."

"You know that we're not clan cats anymore."

"I know, Red Cat. But I prefer to call you Foxpaw. It suits you."

"Hey, Leopard! You want to go into the forest?"

"Sure! Let's go tonight!"

"Okay!"

A black and white she-cat with light green eyes was looking out the window.

"Looks like Jewel is awake."Foxpaw said.

Leopard said, "She never goes outside, says she's afraid of the outdoors. She won't go past her cat door, she'll just...stare. Look around, listen to the birds and monsters whoosh by."

"Hey, I heard that you know!"Jewel said from the window.

Leopard jumped into Jewel's yard.

"Come on, Jewel. Why don't you come outside?"

"I'll come outside, but I won't like it."

She poked her head out the cat door, and sniffed the air. Then, she put the rest of her paws beyond the cat door, and in the yard.

"It's not that bad."Jewel said, "I just have to get used to-"

A dog barked in the distance.

"Dog!"

Jewel ran onto the porch.

"The dog isn't here, Jewel."Leopard said, "It's far away."

"I better get used to the dogs."

A brown and black she-cat with light green eyes walked out Jewel's cat door.

"Oh, yeah. This is Nepia. She's the new cat my housefolk got. I think they're getting another one in a few full season cycles."

"Hello!"Nepia said. She began to groom herself, and licked her paws clean.

"Going into the forest?"Nepia said, "The twoleg have been putting fox traps there. So watch where you step. They'll be even harder to see at night."

"Alright."Leopard said, "Thanks for the tip."

"I, Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan, say these words call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigerfoot. StarClan honors your bravery, courage, and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

"Tigerfoot! Tigerfoot!"

"What do you think Leopardpaw would have thought of the ceremony?"Tigerfoot asked Blackstar.

"I think she would have been proud to see you become a warrior, Tigerfoot."

"Me too, Blackstar. Me too."

It was dusk. Leopard and Foxpaw were going into the forest.

"Remember what Nepia said about the fox traps."

"I know, Leopard."

Leopard sniffed the air.

"Yup. Twolegs have definitely been here. The scent's everywhere."

"What about the foxes?"

"The scent is faint. The last fox around here was a moon ago. They must have moved on."

Foxpaw sat down.

Suddenly, Leopard heard the sound of a fox trap close shut.

"Leopard! My tail's caught in the trap!"

Leopard found the stick holding the trap and dug it out.

"That should help. But your tail is gone..."

"Perhaps it's better off this way. I've been dodging all kinds of fox traps since we came here, Leopard. Every single hunter trys to hunt me down. But I'm not even a fox. I'm only a cat."

"Come on, Foxpaw. Let's get out of here. Your housefolk might freak out, but at least you surivived. Remember Berrynose?"

"Oh yeah. When he was a kit, he got his tail caught in a fox trap, too..."

The two walked out of the forest, back to twolegplace.


	7. The Beginning of CatnipClan

Leopard woke up, and saw the old forest from seasons ago. StarClan cats were everywhere.

"I must be dreaming."Leopard said.

"You are dreaming."Thunder said.

"We have come to send a message to you."River said, sitting down beside Thunder.

Another cat, Wind, appeared, and sat beside River.

"The clans are doing well."Wind said, "But now the time has come for new clans to rise and be created."

Clear Sky appeared, sitting beside Wind.

"You must begin this clan."Clear Sky said, "Only a Leopard with a flame within her can begin a new era of clans."

Finally, Shadow appeared, sitting beside Clear Sky.

"These clans will thrive within the forest."Shadow said.

"The forest is gone!"Leopard protested, "The twolegs destroyed it seasons ago!"

"Ah, but there is another forest."Blackstar said, "Find it, and your clan will prosper."

"Father? Is that you?"Leopard said.

"It is, Leopardpaw. I'm glad to see you again."

The two nuzzled each other.

"Go on, Leopardpaw. Go forth, and fullfill your destiny."

Leopard woke up. She had been having the same dream since Foxpaw got his tail caught in the fox trap, which was two moons ago. Twolegs had taken the fox traps out of the forest.

Leopard ate her breakfast and went outside. She jumped on the fence, and looked at the forest. Could this be the forest Blackstar was talking about? If that is so, then how would Leopard start the clan? There was no Moonstone or Moonpool. Leopard would find a way.

"Start a clan?"Foxpaw said, "In the forest?"

"Yeah."Leopard said, "It will be easy."

"The forest is dangerous!"Jewel said, "Foxes lurk in there!"

"I don't know, Jewel."Nepia said, "I like danger. It's fun."

"How about we call it CatnipClan?"

"That sounds good."Foxpaw said.

"CatnipClan! CatnipClan!"Everyone cheered.

"Who's going to be leader?"Leopard asked.

"I will."Foxpaw said, "I always wanted to be leader."

"Okay, then. Hurray for Foxstar!"

"Foxstar! Foxstar!"

"I think my yard should be camp."Jewel said, "My housefolk grow plenty of catmint and herbs here."

"Okay then."Nepia said, "Who will be deputy?"

"I will."Jewel said.

"Okay, Jewel. You'll train Donnta."

"Donnta?"Jewel asked.

"You know, that black she-cat with white toes?"Leopard said, "She lives across the street from you."

"Well, sure. Why not?"

Donnta jumped into Jewel's yard.

"Oh, hey! Hi Jewel. Why is everyone in your yard?"

"Leopard has started a clan. I'm your apprentice."

Foxpaw stood up.

"Donnta, from this moment forward, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Donntapaw."

"Donntapaw! Donntapaw!"

Leopard jumped onto the fence once more, looking into the forest. She noticed a glowing light.

 _Is this the Moonstone for us?_ Leopard thought.


	8. One Year Later

Leopard looked about in Jewel's yard. It was Newleaf once more. An entire season cycle had passed since the creation of CatnipClan. The first five leaders of the original clans, Scourge, and Rock had trained Leopard. Donnta had become a warrior. Now, today it was her turn.

Foxpaw stood on the stone boulder. He took a deep breath, and then finally spoke the infamous words spoken by many cats before him."Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join me by the stone boulder for a clan meeting."

Leopard, Jewel, Nepia, and Donnta gathered.

"As you all know, today is Leopard's day to become a warrior. Leopard, come forward."

Leopard walked toward Foxpaw.

"I, Foxstar, leader of CatnipClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to-"

Suddenly, the five original leaders of the clans appeared, and surrounded the yard.

"Oh my StarClan!"Jewel said. "What's going on?"

"We'll take it from here, Foxpaw."

Foxpaw walked over to Jewel and sat down beside her.

The five leaders spoke, "We call upon us and our other warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and we commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Leopard nodded and said proudly, "I do, StarClan ancestors!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, we give you your warrior name. Leopard, from this moment you will be known as Leopardfire. StarClan honors your kindness, intelligence, and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CatnipClan."

"Leopardfire! Leopardfire!"

Blackstar appeared in a pelt of stars.

"I am proud of you, my daughter."Blackstar said.

"Thank you..."Leopardfire said.

They nuzzled each other once more.

"I must go now."Blackstar said, "Good luck, my brave Leopardfire."

Blackstar disappeared.

Clear Sky said, "Jewel, come forward."

Jewel said, "Yes, StarClan ancestor?"

Clear Sky said, "Jewel, do you accept the post of apprentice to medicine cat?"

Jewel said, "I do."

"Then you must travel to the cave in the forest to be accepted by StarClan."

Foxpaw said, "The good wishes of all CanipClan will go with you."

"All of CatnipClan will go with you."Shadow said, "There, we will reveal the destined leader of CatnipClan."

The StarClan cats disappeared.

"I guess it's time to go to the forest."Leopardfire said.

"I'll stay here, with my housefolk."Foxpaw said, "I'm better off here anyway."

"But warriors reject the soft life of kittypets."Leopardfire said, "Remember?"

"I know, Leopardfire."Foxpaw said, "But I have some bad memories from that forest, and the clans. Isn't that why we ran in the first place?"

"No. We ran because we loved each other."

"I still do, Leopardfire."

"I do, too!"

"I'll come to the cave with you. But I can't leave my housefolk. They're getting me a friend soon. Lilly I think her name is."

"I understand, Foxpaw. Clan life must have been hectic for you. And Ravenpaw."

"It's been too long, anyway. I like this path better."

All the cats gathered.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go to the forest!"


	9. The Destined Leader

Everyone was in the forest. Now all they had to do was find it.

"Whoever gets to find the cave can name it!"Nepia said.

Jewel looked around and noticed a glowing light. She walked toward it.

"Hey guys, Jewel found the cave!"Foxpaw said.

"From this moment onward, this place shall be known as the Jewel Cave."Jewel said.

"Jewel Cave. Seems fitting."Leopardfire said, "Everyone, into the Jewel Cave!"

Everyone was following Jewel down the path. How long did this path go on for? Finally, Jewel spotted the Moonstone within the newly named Jewel Cave.

"Here it is."Jewel said.

All the cats took turns touching noses with the Moonstone. Then, all of them began to dream.

The five leaders stood in front of them.

"You all came."Wind said.

"Of course."Jewel said.

Yellowfang approached Jewel.

"Do you know who I am?"Yellowfang asked.

"Of course. You are Yellowfang."

"Jewel, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Jewel nodded. "It is my destiny."

"Then come forward, Jewel."

Jewel walked toward Yellowfang. The two turned, looking in front of the five leaders.

Yellowfang spoke, "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will."

Clear Sky looked at Jewel. "From this moment forward, you shall be known as Jewelpaw."

"Jewelpaw! Jewelpaw!"

Jewelpaw and Yellowfang faded away.

"Where did they go?"Nepia said.

"Jewelpaw has woken up. She is going to wait for you outside Jewel Cave."

Donntapaw faded away, and then Nepia did as well.

"Where are they going?"Leopardfire asked.

"They have woken up too."

Leopardfire looked around. She was the only cat in her clan left.

"I'm the leader, aren't I?"

Blackstar appeared.

"Yes, Leopardfire. Are you ready?"

Leopardfire nodded.

"First, you mentor an apprentice."

"Okay."

"Once you've trained an apprentice, return to Jewel Cave for your nine lives."

Leopardfire nodded. "Okay, Blackstar."

The two nuzzled each other.

"Don't worry, my little Leopard. We'll meet again."


	10. Silent Vigil

Everyone had returned home. The next day, everyone gathered in Jewelpaw's yard for a clan meeting.

"I, Foxstar, leader of CatnipClan, call upon our other warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of our noble code, and we commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Donntapaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Donntapaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Donntapaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Donntafur. StarClan honors your kindness, intelligence, and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CatnipClan."

"Donntafur! Donntafur!"

Later that night, Donntafur was on vigil, guarding the camp. She noticed a sliver she-cat with blue eyes on the thunderpath coming towards their camp. Should she take action?

Donntafur woke Leopardfire up.

"What is it?"

"There's a loner near the camp."

"I'll take care of it. You keep guarding the camp."

Leopardfire approached the loner in silence.

"Oh!"The she-cat said, "Is this territory yours? Please don't attack, I only seek refuge from the endless hawks."

"At the mountains?"Leopardfire asked. She had remembered the tales of the mountains when she was a kit.

"Yes. I was only a loner there. I wasn't part the tribe, really. I thought I could do it. But the hawks were always trying to catch me."

"There are no hawks here."Leopardfire said, "Especially not in CatnipClan."

"CatnipClan?"

"Yes. I'm Leopardfire. I'm a warrior of CatnipClan."

"Well, my old housefolk used to call me Angel."

"Follow me, I'll lead you to our camp. I'll explain everything to Foxstar tomorrow."

"Thank you, Leopardfire."


	11. Two Rouges

"Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join me by the stone boulder for a clan meeting!"

All the cats gathered.

"As some of you know, last night Donntafur spotted a loner coming to our camp. She has decided to join our camp, and become an apprentice."

"Angel, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Angelpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardfire. I hope Leopardfire will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Leopardfire, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from the first five leaders of the clans, Rock, and Scourge. You have shown yourself to be kind and detemined. You will be the mentor of Angelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Angelpaw."

Leopardfire touched noses with Angelpaw.

"Welcome to CatnipClan, Angelpaw."Foxpaw said.

"Angelpaw! Angelpaw!"

Two days later, Angelpaw and Leopardfire were on patrol.

"Here, Angelpaw, is the end of the camp, and where the thunderpath begins. Sniff. What cats can you smell?"

Angelpaw sniffed the air.

"Cats."Angelpaw said, "The scent is fresh."

"A bit _too_ fresh."Leopardfire said, sniffing the air once more. "It's not any cat from CatnipClan..."

Angelpaw noticed two cats running straight towards them. They stopped right in front of them.

The sliver and black tom spoke first. "We have been looking for a place of refuge. Our housefolk have abandoned us."

The black tom spoke next. "Our names that our housefolk called us were Frost and Midnight. If this is your territory, we'll leave..."

Leopardfire whispered to Angelpaw, "We should bring them to our camp. Then, Foxstar will take it from there."

"Come to our camp."Angelpaw said, "Our leader shall decide what to do with you."

Leopardfire and Angelpaw came into camp with the two rouges.

"Who are those cats with them?"Nepia whispered to Jewel.

"Rouges."Jewelpaw said, "They want to join the clan."

"How do you know?"

"A dream."Jewelpaw said.

Foxpaw noticed the rouges and knew what to do.

"Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join me by the stone boulder for a clan meeting!"

The clan gathered, and the rouges sat next to Leopardfire and Angelpaw.

"Two rouges have decided to join our clan. Come forward, you too."

Frost and Midnight took a few steps forward.

"Frost and Midnight, you two will join the clan as apprentices. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Frostpaw and mentors will be Donntafur and Leopardfire. I hope Donntafur and Leopardfire will pass down all they know on to you."

He turned to Donntafur. "Donntafur, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and kind. You will be the mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Frostpaw."

He then turned to Leopardfire. "Can you handle two apprentices?"

Leopardfire nodded.

Foxpaw continued. "Leopardfire **,** you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excellent training from Blackstar and the five original leaders, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw."

Frostpaw touched noses with Donntafur, and Shadowpaw touched noses with Leopardfire.

"Frostpaw! Shadowpaw!"

"Tigerfoot, your kits have all been born!"Rowanstar called.

"Congratulations."Littlecloud said, "Three healthy kits. Two she-kits and a tom."

"May I see them?"Tigerfoot asked.

"Of course. She's in the nursery right now."

Tigerfoot walked into the nursery, and saw several queens. He finally saw his mate and his newly born kits.

The flame-colored she-cat noticed Tigerfoot's arrival.

"Tigerfoot. I see you've heard the news."

"I have indeed, Foxwing. What have you decided to name them?"

"The firstborn was the flame-colored she-cat. She looks just like a fox. I'll name her Foxkit."

"Reminds of Foxpaw from a few seasons ago...he and my sister ran away from the clans. They haven't come back since, if they are even alive."

"The second one was this orange and black tom. He's the spitting image of you."

"Tigerkit it is."Tigerfoot said.

"This final kit...is a gray she-cat. Such beautiful blue eyes. Stormkit shall be her name."

"Foxkit, Tigerkit, and Stormkit. Such wonderful names for them."Littlecloud said.


	12. Lily Arrives

**Author's Note:** It is now leaf-fall. CatnipClan is growing strong, and now has seven members.

"Today's the day!"Foxpaw said, "Lily is coming today. I heard my housefolk mention her name. She looks like a fox, too. A flame-colored coat..."

"Perhaps she'll become an apprentice of CatnipClan, like me."Shadowpaw said.

"You won't be an apprentice for much longer."Leopardfire said.

"Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join me by the stone boulder for a clan meeting."

All the cats gathered, and sat down in silence.

"Come forward, Angelpaw, Frostpaw, and Shadowpaw."

The three walked toward Foxpaw, and then sat down.

"I, Foxstar, leader of CatnipClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Angelpaw, Frostpaw, and Shadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

The apprentices all nodded and said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Angelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Angelfur. StarClan honors your loyalty. Frostpaw, from moment you will be known as Frostfeather. StarClan honors your courage. Shadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadowberry. StarClan honors your strength. We welcome you all as full warriors of CatnipClan."

"Angelfur! Frostfeather! Shadowberry!"

"The meeting is not over. Leopardfire, come forward."

The newly named warriors went to sit in the crowd of cats as Leopardfire walked forward.

"Leopardfire, as many of you may know, is the deputy of our clan. From now on, I shall no longer be leader of CatnipClan. Instead, Leopardfire shall be the new leader. It is her destiny. Tomorrow at dawn, Leopardfire shall travel to the Jewel Cave to get her nine lives."

A car pulled into Foxpaw's home.

"Lily is here."Foxpaw said, "Good leading your clan, Leopardfire. I wish you well."

Foxpaw watched as his housefolk let Lily out of the car.

"Hello, I'm Lily. You must be Foxpaw."

"Indeed. But how did you know my name?"

"I chose your name, Foxkit. I was only a loner. You were the only kit that lived. I chose to have the clans raise you, and left you at the border of ThunderClan."

"You did what you thought was best, mother."Foxpaw said, "I don't regret your decision. I've met many friends here."

"Come on, Foxpaw. Let's go inside, and talk about our stories."

"I love you."Foxpaw whispered to Leopardfire.

Leopardfire whispered back, "Same here. I won't forget you."


	13. The Leader Arrives

Leopardfire had arrived at the Jewel Cave. Just yesterday, she was deputy. Now, she was about to be leader of the entire clan. Could she really handle such a life of leadership? She made her decision, and walked into the Jewel Cave. Down the long tunnel she went, to the Moonstone within the cave. She took a deep breath.

My old life is no more. I'm leader of the clan now.

She had her nose touch the Moonstone. She fell asleep, and couldn't move for a moment.

After a few heartbeats, she saw the StarClan ancestors around her. Nine cats were there, waiting to give their gifts.

"I'm ready, Blackstar."Leopardfire said.

Blackstar appeared. "You were always ready to lead, Leopardfire. Thunder, will you start things off?"

Thunder nodded his head. "Of course."

He walked over to Leopardfire and touches nose to the top of Leopardfire's head. "With this life, I give you bravery. Use it well in dark times when all hope seems lost."

Leopardfire felt a sense of bravery within her, like she could take on a pack of dogs, like Firestar.

River was the next to give Leopardfire a life. Touching the nose to the top of Leopardfire's head, River said, "With this life I give you courage. Use it well when facing enemies that may seem too difficult to pin down alone."

Leopardfire nodded, trying to ignore the pain from getting her second life.

Wind was next. She walked over to Leopardfire, touching nose to the top of Leopardfire's head. "With this life I give you curiosity. Use it to discover things you never knew before."

Leopardfire felt like she was a kit again, chasing after a butterfly flying by in the camp.

It was Clear Sky's turn. He walked over to Leopardfire, touching nose to the top of Leopardfire's head. "With this life I give you healing. Use it well in times of illness."

Leopardfire felt as if all had been forgiven with her past.

Shadow appeared, and walked over to Leopardfire. "With this life I give you love. Use it well during dark and tragic times."

Leopardfire felt her fur was warm, as if she was in the sunlight.

Rock was the fifth cat to give her a life. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well when taking action in what you think is right and wrong."

Blackstar was the sixth cat. "With this life I give you tireless energy and determination. Use it well during a long and tiring journey."

Leopardfire now felt as if she could run forever, wherever that might be.

Now Bluestar was in front of Leopardfire. "With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well during times requiring big decisions."

Leopardfire spotted two more cats. They seemed familar.

Blackstar appeared once more.

"They are not yet in StarClan, but tonight they shall share this moment with you."

Tigerfoot ran toward Leopardfire.

"Leopardpaw...You're alive."

"Yes I am, Tigerfoot."

"With this life, I give you hope. Use it during your clan's darkest hours. Remember, even the smallest shred of hope is enough to believe in miracles."

"Thank you, Tigerfoot. I miss you."

Tigerfoot nuzzled Leopardfire. "So do I, Leopardfire. I am proud to see my sister become a leader."

Tigerfoot faded away, and sat behind Blackstar.

A flame-colored she-cat approached Leopardfire. "With this final life, I give you compasion and forgiveness. Use it well to patch up old relationships with cats you have known well."

"Thank you, Foxwing."Leopardfire said.

Blackstar stood, and the rest of the cats stood as well.

"I hail you by your new name, Leopardstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of CatnipClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Leopardstar! Leopardstar! Leopardstar!"

Leopardstar woke up, and looked around. The glowing light of the Moonstone reminded Leopardstar where she was. She stood up, and made her way back to the camp.

She felt a sense of eagerness. Perhaps she was meant to be a leader all along? Only time would tell.

"Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join me by the stone boulder for a clan meeting."

All of CatnipClan joined.

"According to traditon, every clan needs a deputy to take over if the leader dies or retires. I have chosen our first offical deputy. Angelfur shall be the new deputy of CatnipClan. Angelfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall train Nepiapaw alongside me. Train her well."

Nepiapaw touched noses with Angelfur.

"Nepiapaw! Nepiapaw!"

"One more thing has to be done. Frostfeather, can you help me with your claws?"

Frostfeather sat next to Leopardstar. Her collar had stayed on her since she became a kittypet.

"Today begins a new era of clans."Leopardstar said, "The era of CatnipClan."

Frostfeather scratched off the collar, which fell to the ground.

"Long live CatnipClan!"

"CatnipClan! CatnipClan!"


	14. The Second Season Cycle

**Author's Note:** It has now been two years since CatnipClan began. But now, CatnipClan and Leopardstar will be tested...

Jewelpaw was in the Jewel Cave. She had learned all she needed to know. Her collar had never been taken off. She noticed a branch that was strong, and walked toward it. She let her collar get caught in the branch, pulling away from her collar. Within a few tries, she felt the collar slip away and was free.

Jewelpaw grabbed the collar from the branch with her paw, and buried it in the ground.

"From now on, I am a medicine cat. Nothing else. I reject the soft life of a kittypet now."

She touched noses with the Moonstone, falling asleep.

Jewelpaw woke up, and saw many medicine cats from long ago before her.

Yellowfang walked toward Jewelpaw.

"Are you ready to be a medicine cat?"Yellowfang asked.

"I am, Yellowfang. My old kittypet life is nothing now. Our clan thrives on prey we've hunted, and not rabbit droppings. We are ready."

"I, Yellowfang, former medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Jewelpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Jewelpaw nodded. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Jewelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Jewelfur. StarClan honors your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of CatnipClan."

"Jewelfur! Jewelfur!"

Jewelfur was about to walk away, but Cinderpelt appeared in front of her.

"Your clan shall soon be tested, Jewelfur. Beware of cats that prefer to live in the shadows..."

The StarClan cats faded away.

"I don't understand."Jewelfur said, "Can't you tell me more?"

"You shall see, Jewelfur."Cinderpelt said.

Jewelfur woke up. She sniffed the air, and her blood froze solid.

Rouges were on patrol, and they were right outside Jewel Cave.

Jewel slowly made her way out of the cave, trying not a make a sound. She was able to get close enough to hear their voices.

"Shadowclaw, Nightclaw, Ninjapelt, Bone, and Claw. This place shall be our new home. The beavers here will become our prey. Along with anything else that might slip through our paws."

"Of course, Blackclaw."

Jewelfur saw a few rays of light. She was getting too close. But at least she could she their faces and pelts. A detailed report was better than no descriptions of the cats.

"Blackclaw, there's a rouge on our territory."

"She-cat, from another clan I bet."Shadowclaw said, "We're not alone in starting a clan. But we're still in the early stages. But we know, you'll be a great leader one day."

Jewelfur made herself known. "I'm just passing through. I mean no harm to you or your group."

Blackclaw put his paws on Jewelfur's neck. "Tell us about the clans."

"There are two clans at current."Jewelfur began. "I am a medicine cat of CatnipClan. We're growing stronger. Nepiapaw is going to become a warrior soon. She learns so quick."

"The other clan?"Blackclaw hissed, showing Jewelfur his sharp claws.

"A second clan has been created by Donntastar. She and a medicine cat Tinyleaf began SingapuraClan. Donntastar is training an apprentice, Shilapaw."

"Then we'll be the third clan..."Blackclaw said, "DarkClan, the clan of shadows."

"Good luck with your hunting."Jewelfur said.

"Same to your clan."Blackclaw said.

Jewelfur returned to her clan's camp. Leopardstar was playing with a small dog.

"Leopardstar, what are you doing?"Jewelfur said, "That's a dog! They're dangerous to cats!"

"It's just a pup. It doesn't know any better."

The brown and black pup bit Leopardstar's paw.

"Jewelfur! Quick! Grab some cobwebs."

Jewel grabbed the cobwebs from the medicine cat's den and wrapped them around Leopardstar's paw.

Leopardstar felt too much pain from the dog bite. She closed her eyes, and the sounds became mute.

Leopardstar awoke and saw a cat that looked just like her. The pelt colors were slightly visible.

Blackstar walked over to her. "This dog bite has taken your first and second life."

"But how?"Leopardstar asked.

"It happens to some cats. Dog bites can be fatal. You were lucky."

"I know. Seven more lives left to lead."

"Seven?"Blackstar said, "StarClan has given you an additional life. Use it well in the dark times ahead."

Leopardstar nodded. "I will."

"She's waking up."Nepiapaw said.

"Thank StarClan."Jewelfur said, "Hopefully she'll be more careful now."

Leopardstar was aware of her surroundings. She stood up.

"The dog bite will take a few days to heal. You should be fine."

"What happened to the dog?"Leopardstar asked.

"He ran away, back to his twolegs I imagine."Jewelfur said.

Jewelfur looked in Donntastar's yard, SingapuraClan's camp. Her housefolk usually left her alone now, providing a small amount of food only once a day and a pond of spotted Donntastar talking to Tinyleaf with a small black kit.

"Congrats, Donntastar!"Jewelfur said.

"Thanks."Donntastar said, "Her name is Petalkit. I hope one day she leads my clan well one day."

A flame-colored she-cat, an orange tom with black paws, and a gray she-cat were on patrol with their mentors.

"Sniff the air, Foxpaw."Leopardpath said, "What can you smell?

"I smell cats."Foxpaw said.

"Do you know which ones they are?"Leopardpath asked.

Foxpaw sniffed again."It's a she-cat, a rouge."

"Very good, Foxpaw."Leopardpath said.

"Your turn, Tigerpaw."Tigerfoot said.

Tigerpaw sniffed the air. This rouge's scent was fresh.

"The rouge's been here recently, Tigerfoot. Perhaps last night."

"Very good."Tigerfoot said.

Stormpaw was last. She sniffed the air, and noticed a pair of glowing teal-blue eyes staring at her.

"Tigerfoot? The rouge's scent is fresh...she's right in front of us!"

A light blue-gray she-cat leaped out from the bushes.

"What are you doing here?"Stormpaw said, "This is ShadowClan territory!"

"Please don't hurt me. I mean no harm, I'm just looking for my friends."

"Why would they be here?"Tigerpaw asked.

"Well, I don't know. One minute, I'm singing the day away. The next...I end up here, as a cat."

 _This cat must have bees in her brain._ Stormpaw thought. _Cats don't sing._

Tigerpaw then noticed a teal-blue collar on her.

"Where are you from?"Tigerpaw asked.

"Well, it's very far from here. That's all I know, really."

"What's your name then, kittypet?"Tigerfoot asked.

The light blue-gray she-cat thought for a moment. Then, she answered. "My name is Blue Sky."

Foxpaw sniffed the rouge. "She's not a clan cat, that's for sure!"

"Is there a place where I might find my friends?"

"They could be at the farm near WindClan territory."

"Where's that?"

"I'll lead you there. We were just finishing our patrol anyway."

Bramblestar was on a patrol by himself. Everyone else was busy in the camp. He walked until he was near the edge of the border between ThunderClan and WindClan, and saw two pairs of ice blue eyes watching him.

"Who's there? Show yourselves?"

A light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a light brown tom with blue eyes walked out from their hiding place They seemed to be just kits. Bramblestar then noticed the collars. The she-cat's collar was black with a small yellow ribbon and small white ribbon attached to it. The tom's collar was yellow with nothing attached to it .

Two kittypets. How did they get here?

"Where do you two come from?"

"Far from here."The she-cat said, "We are a bit lost, though."

"What are you names?"

"I am Ice, and the tom is my brother. His name is Moss."

"I see. Shouldn't you two be with your twolegs?"

"We must have lost them. Is there a place we might find them?"

"Try the farm, near WindClan. I'll take you there tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

A golden she-cat with blue eyes and a pink collar was figuring out how to catch fish.

Maybe if I put my tail in the water...

She put her tail in the water, and waited for the fish to bite.

A gray she-cat with blue eyes approached her.

"Hey, kittypet! What are you doing here in RiverClan territory?"

"Catching fish?"

"You're in RiverClan territory. Very far from your twolegs."

"Here, I'll show you how it's done."Mistystar said, sitting down.

Mistystar spotted a fish. She moved her paw and scooped it up, pinning it down with her claws.

"That's how you catch a fish."Mistystar said.

The golden she-cat felt something bite her tail. She took a few steps from the river, and a small fish fell off her tail.

"I caught a fish."

"Very good. I'll take you to the edge of RiverClan, towards the horseplace tomorrow. Maybe someone you know is there."

"That's very kind of you."

"My name's Mistystar by the way. What's yours?"

"Raintail."


	15. New Clans

**Author's Note:** A few hours later...

"Blue Sky, you know where to go from the farm, yes?"

"Of course, Tigerfoot. Thank you."

Tigerfoot, Leopardpath, Foxpaw, Tigerpaw, and Stormpaw walked away, towards ShadowClan.

Where do I go now?

She looked at the barn, and she saw a red barn.

I'll sleep here for tonight. Tomorrow, I better keep going. Maybe I'll find some twolegs that could help me, or at least spoil me rotten.

Blue Sky walked into the barn, and found a comfy spot of hay and fell asleep.

Angelfur was sitting by the edge of the path, looking up at the stars.

Leopardstar walked over and sat next to her.

"How did you know I'd be here?"Angelfur asked.

"It's your favorite spot. Why _wouldn't_ you be here?"

A red monster slowly drove by on the thunderpath.

"Do you know if one day, I'll return to the lake?"

"I don't know. Maybe you will. But if you did, by then it would be very different."

"Indeed."Leopardstar said.

A black monster slowly drove on thunderpath, but began turning towards them. Leopard ran from the monster, and noticed Angelfur didn't run.

"Angelfur, duck!"

Angelfur froze in fear and ducked as the monster drove over her.

Leopard blinked, and saw Angelfur was still alive without a scratch.

"You were lucky, Angelfur."

"I know. Praise StarClan I ducked in time."

"Darkstar."Shadowclaw said, "We have found three rouges in our camp. What do you think we should do with them?"

"They can join our clan."

Darkstar leaped onto a large rock. "Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Ancient Rock for a clan meeting."

Darkstar's siblings gathered, and three rouges sat down.

"To become strong, our clan needs more warriors. We will take in these three rouges. Though outsiders, they will adapt to clan life quite quickly. Come forward, you three."

A black she-cat with a white tail tip. a gray and white she-cat wtih light green eyes, and a black tom with yellow eyes stepped towards the leader.

"Please choose your names."

The black she-cat decided first. "I will be known as Holly."

"I will be known as Mouse."

"I will be known as Crow."

"Alright then. Nightclaw, you will mentor Hollypaw. Bone, you will mentor Mousepaw. Claw will mentor Crowpaw.

The newly named apprentices touched noses with their new mentors.

"Hollypaw! Mousepaw! Crowpaw!"

A tan brown tom with brown ear tufts and yellow eyes looked around the stone path paved by twolegs many seasons ago, long before he was born. He looked at the white building, and sniffed.

There wasn't any food, but it did a few days ago.

He continued walking until he spotted a river.

"The Ancient River."He said. It had been there for at least ten generations of cats, perhaps more. He decided to get a quick drink from the river, and looked up. He saw a tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

"Well, Lnyxstar? Did you find our new camp?"

"Yes I have, Lynxfur."Lynxstar said, "During the leaf-fall, leaf-bare, and newleaf, we can fish from the river. During greenleaf, twolegs will be everywhere, with food. With some luck, we can figure out how to find the food."

"Hurray for LynxClan!"A tan she-cat with light green eyes cheered.

"Oh, there you are, Lynxheart. Did you find some herbs?"

"There plenty of them, if you know where to look. We can thrive here."

"This is great news, Lynxheart."

"I know."Said Lynxtail, a tan she-cat with blue eyes, "Perhaps we can live here for many generations."

Two light brown toms with green eyes walked toward them.

"Lynxclaw and Mouseclaw!"Lynxstar said, "Find anything?"

"There are squirrels and some birds here."Mouseclaw said.

"There's chipmunks, too."Lynxclaw said.

A light brown tom with blue eyes arrived. It was Leaffur.

"This place might be great, but twolegs aren't just going to give us prey."

"We'll be sneaky about it."Lynxtail said, "Like seagulls."

Lyxnleaf arrived. "Twolegs bring their kits and dogs! Are you sure this the home meant for us?"

"It's our home, for sure."Lynxstar said, "When the twolegs are around, we'll just hang out near the river. If we act cute, there's a chance a twoleg kit will come and hand us food."

"LynxClan."Lynxtail said, "Our new clan."

Angelfur went to the medicine cat den to see Jewelfur and her medicine cat apprentice, Gempaw, a tan and brown she-cat with blue eyes. Originally, just a day ago, she was a kittypet. Now she was learning the skills of medicine, her collar ripped off, buried in the ground somewhere in the camp.

"Hello, Jewelfur. How is the new apprentice doing?"

"She wakes me during my naps."Jewelfur said, She's certainly a pawful."

"I know what you mean. Feather's Wing was certainly the most energetic cat I've trained so far. She always had more energy than me."

"That reminds me of Leopardstar."Jewelfur said, "Tons of energy, no matter how bad her sleep."

"You must be our deputy."Gempaw said, "It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Angelfur."

"Thank you."Angelfur said, "I hope I lead the clan well one day."

"So do I."Gempaw said.

Angelfur sat down beside Jewelfur.

"Do you miss the mountains?"Jewelfur asked.

"Sometimes. It's an amazing view from far away. Those high peaks, and snow all around. The hawks however, are another story... "

"You and Shadowberry have been hanging out a lot."Jewelfur said, "Is he your mate?"

"I hope we become mates one day. I've already wanted to have kits."

"I do too at times, Angelfur. But when I was a kittypet, I went to the cutter. I can't have kits now, no matter how hard I try. No matter how hard I want one. I'm forced to watch as other she-cats and toms raise _their_ kits together, mentors train them, become warriors, and _die_. No matter what, I will _never_ be able to be a true mother to kits." A few tears hit the ground.

"I left the clans before my old housefolk took me to the cutter."Gempaw said.

"Then you are one of the lucky ones."Jewelfur said.

"Shadowberry."Gempaw whispered to Angelfur, trying to get her to change the subject.

"Hey, Jewelfur?"

"Yeah?"

"If I do have kits, you can raise one as your own."

"But I can't produce milk for a kit! How will I explain that?"

"We'll figure that out once I have the kits. Okay?"

Jewelfur nodded.

Angelfur felt little kits squirming about inside her.

"By the way, I'm expecting kits."Angelfur said.


	16. Journey to Leopardstar

"I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Foxpaw, Tigerpaw, and Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Foxpaw, Tigerpaw and Stormpaw nodded. "We do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Foxfoot. Tigerpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Tigerpath. Stormpaw, from this moment forward you will be known as Stormwing. StarClan honors your courage, loyalty, and bravery, and we welcome you as full warriors of ShadowClan."

"Foxfoot! Tigerpath! Stormwing!"

Stormwing stood beside Rowanstar.

"I have an announcement to make."Tigerfoot said, "I have decided to make an important decision. I will travel from the lake to camp of Leopardfire and see how she is doing. Foxwing, and my kits will come with me."

"I shall come too."Leopardpath said, "Perhaps my next litter of kits might like it there, and begin a new clan legacy."

"We shall begin the journey tomorrow and eat some traveling herbs before we leave."

"Can you tell us if she's alive if you find her?"Rowanstar asked.

"Of course."Tigerfoot replied.

"We wish you good luck on your journey."Rowanstar said.

"Thank you, Rowanstar."

Two days later, Tigerfoot, Leopardpath, Foxfoot, Foxwing, Tigerpath, and Stormwing had left ShadowClan, and now they were in the big twolegplace. They had seen several houses, but had not seen one cat.

Foxwing sniffed the air. She smelled herbs and cats. Perhaps they were closeby.

Stormwing looked in the garden. There were several cats, and one of them was white with black paws, blue eyes, a tiger-like tail, a light gray muzzle, and orange ears with a black tip. Looking in the distance, she saw a forest.

"This is the place!"Tigerfoot said.

Leopardstar turned around and saw an orange tom with black paws.

"Tigerfoot?"Leopardstar said.

"Leopardpaw?"

Leopardstar then noticed the other cats.

"Oh my StarClan! Is that you, Leopardpath?"

Leopardpath nodded.

"Yes, it is."Leopardpath said. She turned her head to Stormwing, Tigerpath, and Foxfoot. "These Leopardstar, are your nieces and nephews, Foxfoot, Tigepath, and Stormwing."

"Hello there."Leopardstar said.

"So, where is Foxpaw?"

"He and his mother live across the thunderpath, and next to them is SingapuraClan. In the forest DarkClan roams, and now LynxClan has begun."

"That's good news."Stormwing said, "Especially for young clans such as yours."

"You can stay in my clan if you'd like for a while."Leopardstar said.

"That would be wonderful."Leopardpath said, "I need to get plenty of rest and prey anyway."

"Wonderful."Angelfur said, "I'll lead you to our nursery."

"We've lived in your camp for two moons."Tigerfoot said, "Now it's greenleaf, and there is plenty of prey."

"Leopardstar! Tigerfoot!"Jewelfur said, "Leopardpath is kitting! Gemheart, grab some sticks."

"Right, Jewelfur!"

Leopardstar and Tigerfoot ran to the nursery, along with Foxfoot, Stormwing, and Tigerpath.

Jewelfur was advising Leopardpath. "Don't worry, and pain shall soon pass."

Gemheart arrived at the nursery. "Here are the sticks. Chew on these if it hurts."

"Okay."

"Angelfur is beginning her kitting, Jewelfur. You help her, and I'll take care of Leopardpath."

Jewelfur nodded, and went to tend to Angelfur's kitting.

"Congrats, Leopardpath! Your clan will have four new members. Two she-kits and a tom, all healthy."

"That's great news."Leopardpath said.

Three little kits squirmed about near Leopardpath. One was a orange and black tortoiseshell, a she-cat. The other she-kit was black and single tom was black and white, looking just like Jewelfur.

"What will you name the kits?"Gemheart asked.

"The kits will be known as Leafkit, Crowkit and Frostkit."

"Such good names for kits like those."Gemheart said.

"I know."Leopardpath said, "That's why I decided to bring one kit with me. Crowkit will come with me back to ShadowClan, and my other two kits will stay here with your clan."

"Angelfur will still be nursing kits, Gemheart."Jewelfur said, "So Leafkit and Frostkit can be raised by Angelfur with her kits."

"I'll raise Leafkit and Crowkit for a while here. Then, I shall return to my clan."

"Alright."Jewelfur said, "I'll take Frostkit to Angelfur."

Leopardpath gave Frostkit a long lick, then pushed him to Jewelfur. She picked him up, and gently let him go on the ground, to Angelfur.

"Jewelfur."Angelfur said, "Meet my kits, Hawkkit, Feather's Wing, and Sliverkit. I want you to raise Sliverkit, Jewelfur. Though you can't produce the milk for her, I will do that for you."

"But I'm a medicine cat."Jewelfur said.

"I am skilled enough, Jewelfur."Gemheart said, "Raise the kit. I'll care for the sick and elderly."

"Thank you, Gemheart."Jewelfur said.

She walked into the nursery, and Angelfur nosed Sliverkit over to Jewelfur.

"It's a she-kit."Jewelfur whispered, "Mine."

She began to groom Sliverkit clean.


	17. Kits of Warriors

A black kit and a white she-kit, along with a black and white tom, were in the nursery.

"Hawkkit!"Angelfur said to the black tom, "You can't leave the nursery yet. You haven't opened your eyes."

The black tom blinked, and then it's eyes were open.

"Like that?"Hawkkit said.

"Crowkit!"Hawkkit called, "Guess what?"

"What?"Crowkit said. He was a black and white tom with newly opened blue eyes.

"Oh, you've opened your eyes!"Sliverkit said. She was a sliver she-cat with white patches and blue eyes, also newly opened.

"So have you, Sliverkit."Jewelfur said, "They're so beautiful."

"Hey, guess what?"Feather's Wing said, her white pelt shining in the sun. "Leopardpath's two kits have open their eyes, too!"

"I know, Feather's Wing."Tigerfoot said.

Foxwing said, "Isn't it wonderful?"

Tigerfoot and Leopardstar looked up at the stars, and Leopardpath sat next to them.

"Tomorrow I have to have."Tigerfoot said, "Leopardpath and Crowkit will come with me."

"I know."Leopardstar said, nuzzling his muzzle. "I will miss you."

"How will you explain it to Leafkit and Crowkit?"Tigerfoot asked.

"Simple."Leopardpath said.

The next day, Leopardpath and Tigerfoot began explaining to Leafkit, Crowkit, and Frostkit that they were leaving.

"I'm your mother, Frostkit. But I care about you. Leafkit will stay here with you. You belong in CatnipClan, with your half-sister, Leopardstar."

"Okay."Leafkit and Frostkit said, "But we'll miss you."

Leafkit and Frostkit said their goodbyes to Tigerfoot, Crowkit and Leopardpath, then Leopardstar said goodbye to them as well.


	18. The Battle Begins

CatnipClan, SingapuraClan, DarkClan, LynxClan, and SliverClan were having a gathering.

"Welcome everyone, to the first gathering of our clans."Leopardstar said, "As long as the moon remains full, the gathering will continue."

A sliver and white tom with yellow eyes spoke. "Who will begin the gathering?"

"Sliverstar,"Leopardstar said, "I have decided that the order of the clans will be like so: CatnipClan, SingapuraClan, DarkClan, LynxClan, and SliverClan."

"Sounds reasonable, Leopardstar."Sliverstar said.

"My mother and brother came to visit three moons ago."Leopardstar said, "One moon ago, my half-siblings were born. Leafkit and Frostkit have stayed behind, and are now members of CatnipClan. Our clan is strong."

"Also, that same day, Angelfur had her kits, Hawkkit, Sliverkit, and Feather's Wing."Nepiaclaw added.

"SingapuraClan has a new warrior, Shilaheart."Donntastar said, "She has proved to a great member of the clan."

Darkstar spoke. "DarkClan is doing well. We have three new warriors, Hollynose, Mousefeather, and Crowbreeze."

"Lynxstar has a new territory. By greenleaf, we should be able to find plenty of prey."

"SliverClan is new but is doing well."Sliverstar said.

"Our territory is enough to feed our clan."Darkstar said, "Plus many future generations."

"Territory?"Sliverstar said, "Our clan barely has enough territory! All the twolegs have taken it away with their twoleg nests and sliver wooden paths!"

"Well, that's what happens when you choose a territory in twolegplace, you mouse-brains!"Darkstar said.

"Mouse-brains?"Sliverstar said, "DarkClan lives in the shadows. How foxhearted you are."

"That's it!"Foxpaw said, "Shouldn't there be peace at the gathering?"

"The code has been broken. DarkClan, attack!"

Within moments, the moon was covered by the clouds. The night was filled with screeching, yowling cats in battle. Thunder rumbled in the clouds, and lightning hit the ground, sparking a flame.

"Fire!"Leopardstar said, "StarClan has shown their anger over your ambush!"

"Donntastar has lost her first life."Tinyleaf said.

"Where's Angelfur?"Leopardstar asked.

Leopardstar saw Angelfur on the thunderpath. A monster was headed right for her.

"Run, Angelfur! Run!"

Angelfur froze in fear as the monster skidded to a halt, and hit Angelfur.

"Angelfur! No!"Leopardstar cried, "You can't die!"

"You know what they say Leopardstar?"

"What?'

"Curiosity killed the cat. I loved roads, but look where I am now."

"I will miss you."

"So will I, Leopardstar."

It began to rain. A light blue-gray she-cat with a teal-blue collar walked to Leopardstar.

"The musical warriors have come."

She fainted in front of her.

"The gathering is over."Leopardstar said, "Jewelfur, bring this she-cat with us."

As Leopardstar and Jewelfur were carrying the she-cat to camp, they thought they heard a sound.

"I've come here, from beyond the bounds of science..."

Leopard jumped up ono the stone boulder and began the clan meeting.

It's time.

She began to speak, and in silence everyone listened.

"I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of Angelfur may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of CatnipClan is Nepiaclaw."


	19. The Sound of Hope

"Leopardstar! Come quickly."Jewelfur said, "She is waking up."

Blue Sky opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You walked over to me and told me that the musical warriors have come."Leopardstar said, "Then you fainted. Jewelfur and me carried you in the medicine cat's den."

"I have met a clan at the lake. I have been looking for my friends since I appeared near ShadowClan territory."

"We have not seen them."Jewelfur said, "But they will come here, one by one."

Gemheart sniffed.

"Foxpaw has come to visit, Leopardstar."

"Bring him here. I want him to meet our new apprentice."

"Apprentice?"Blue Sky asked, "What's that mean?"

"You will join our clan, and learn the ways of warriors."

"I will be your mentor. Life in a clan does not come easy. There will be times of great illness."

"I know what it's like. I have heard about it from your brother, mother, and your nieces and nephews. But that was before they came here...to visit you."

"Leopardstar!"Foxpaw said, "How are you?"

"Hello. Foxpaw. Meet our newest apprentice."

"Welcome to the clan."

"Time to make it official."Leopardstar said. She leaped onto the stone boulder.

"Let all those who are old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the stone boulder for a clan meeting."

The clanmates gathered.

"Join me, she-cat."Leopardstar whispered.

Blue Sky stood by Leopardstar.

"Members of CatnipClan, as many of you know, last night at the gathering, a battle occured. After this battle, this she-cat arrived. I have decided to have her join our clan as an apprentice. From this moment forward, until she has earned her warrior name, she will be known as Sound of Hope. I will be her mentor."

"Hurray for Sound of Hope!"

"You can also call me Bluepaw, if Sound of Hope is too much of a mouthful."

The clanmates returned to their regular activities.

"Leopardstar, can I speak with you?"Foxpaw asked.

"Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

Foxpaw licked Leopardstar's muzzle.

"I want to become a warrior, Leopardstar. A true warrior."

"You already were a warrior, Foxpaw."

The two fell asleep together in the sun.

After a few minutes, their bedding was all messed up again. Jewelfur came to see how Leopardstar was doing.

"Leopardstar. It's time for Foxpaw to go home."

"So soon?"

"Yes."Foxpaw said, "I will return tomorrow."

Foxpaw licked Leopardstar's muzzle again, before returning to his housefolk.

Leopardstar woke up in the middle of the nght. She heard the sound of music, and woke up Sound of Hope.

"Some of your friends are here."

"How do you know?"

"They're singing. Not every cat around here can sing."

"Good point."

Ice and Moss arrived at the camp.

"Welcome to CatnipClan."Leopardstar said, "Sound of Hope has been waiting for you."


	20. A Tribe is Born

"So, Jewelfur?"Leopardstar asked, "How many more musical warriors are coming here?"

"Just two more. Tunapaw is the fourth musical warrior to come here this moon alone. Just two more, Leopardstar. But they will take a while to come here."

"Anything else, Jewelfur?"

"I'll give you a riddle. Someone's kits are coming soon, and they're not mine. Angelfur had her kits a few moons ago, and Leopardpath is back in ShadowClan. Who's kits are they?"

Leopardstar's eyes widened. "Mine?"

"We have a winner! Congrats, Leopardstar."

"How many?"

"Just one. Usually there's three or four of them. But not you!"

"I'll tell Foxpaw when he visits today."Leopardstar said, "Hawkwing and Shadowberry are training Icepaw and Mosspaw well."

"Yes, I know. Frostfeather and Feather's Wing are doing their best to train Tunapaw and Frostpaw."

"What about Sliverpaw? Who's training her?"

"Her foster mother, of course."Jewelfur said, "She's hooked on the duties of being medicine cat. As a kit, she could easily remember all the herbs and poisons."

"Gathering's tonight."Leopardstar said, "Our musical apprentices will come with us."

"Welcome to the gathering."Leopardstar said, "I hope this time we can have a gathering without a battle."

"You won't need to worry about that."Darkstar said, "Badgerfang! Mollystep!"

A tan and white tom and brown she-cat walked out from the shadows.

"These are the two members of a newly rebuilt clan. BloodClan."

"What?"Nepiaclaw said, "But those BloodClan cats were true foxhearted she-cats and toms!"

"Leopardstar, you may speak now."Darkstar said.

"CatnipClan has some new apprentices. Four of them are here tonight."

"It's cold."Sound of Hope whispered to Icepaw.

"Don't worry, we'll return to our camp soon."

"Look at those collars!"Sliverstar said, "They are kittypets."

"No longer are we kittypets."Sound of Hope said, "In fact, I'd like you to rip the collar off."

"My pleasure."

He tugged on the collar until it broke free. A musical note floated away.

"Me too!"Icepaw said, "Me and my brother."

Sliverstar tugged Icepaw's and Mosspaw's collars until they too broke free.

"Thank you, Sliverstar."Icepaw said.

A tan she-cat with black spots and light green eyes approached the place where the leaders sat.

"Who are you?"Badgerfang said.

"I am Ocelot. I have traveled here to declare that the next gathering and onwards, my clan will join you."

"Welcome to the ranks of clans, Ocelot."Sliverstar said, "Grab a spot next to Darkstar."

"SingapuraClan is doing well. Petalpaw is now a warrior. Shilaheart is our new deputy."

"LynxClan is doing well."Lynxstar said, "But I have made a decision. From now on, we shall be known as WindClan."

"Leafkit is quite spolied. She seems to be choosing the path of a kittypet."Leopardstar said.

The gathering ended. CatnipClan was beginning to leave.

"Aren't you coming?"Foxpaw asked."

"Stay here, Foxpaw."Leopardstar said, "There are some things I must tell you."

"Like what things?"

"Kits. Me and you, Foxpaw. Our kits."

"I'm so proud of you, Leopardstar."

"It's kind of half your doing."

"I know."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

Then, a small brown and black tabby tom with an orange collar wandered about. When he spotted Leopardstar, he ran away.

"Who was that?"Foxpaw asked.

"Tigerkit. He's a loner. It's the second time I've seen him here."

They watched a brown and white she-cat with light green eyes groom herself.

Foxpaw approached her. "Hello there. How are you?"

"Quite good. I'm expectings kits soon. One of them's going to be a tom."

"Congrats, then..."

"Longfur. I'm named after my long coat. I get all kinds of toms. It's how I got this small scar on my nose. See?"She pointed to the small scar.

"Nice to meet you."Foxpaw said.

"Same here."Longfur said, "May StarClan light your path."


	21. Ring, Ding, Dong!

Tigerkit jumped onto a platform, and walked toward a twoleg nest, right next to him a red fence. He saw monsters sleeping all around him.

A brown and black she-cat with light green eyes walked toward him.

"Tigerheart."Tigerkit said.

"How are things, my kit?"

"Good. Some cats have a clan nearby. A few of them can sing!"

"Cats can't sing."

"Yes, they can!"Tigerkit said, "Follow me."

"Icepaw, I want to go back home."

"Mi-Er, Bluepaw, you know we can't go back. We haven't found a way back yet."

Sound of Hope began singing. "Ring! Ring! Ring! I hear a bell making a sound!"

Icepaw and Mosspaw joined in.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! The bell's sound echos like a mirror!"

Tunapaw joined in as everyone sang together. "Ding dong! Ding dong! The song is going around!"

Two more voices joined in.

"We are the sound of the future, a sound that echo all about. Hear us now, sing and shout!"

Sound of Hope looked behind her. There was a blue gray tom with blue eyes and a light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

"The last of the musical cats have come."Sound of Hope said, "Come, we'll take you to Leopardstar, the leader of CatnipClan."

"It's a long story, you two. We'll explain on the way."

"You weren't kidding."Tigerheart said.

"Those cats can sing."Longfur said, "It's shocking."

"I know. But's it's pretty cool, right?"

"Leopardstar. The last two musical cats have come."Sound of Hope said.

"I see."Leopardstar said, "Well then. We better order a clan meeting."

Leopardstar had the musical cats sit beside her on the stone boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the stone boulder for a Clan meeting."

The CatnipClan cats gathered, and sat down.

"As many of you know, a few moons ago these cats with an unusual ability to sing have come. Now, the final two of such cats have come to our clan. I shall let them decide their names."

The blue gray tom spoke first. "From this moment forward, until I receive my warrior name, I shall be known as Bramblepaw."

Leopardstar nodded. "A fitting name for you, Bramble. Your mentor will be Frostfeather. I hope Frostfeather will pass down all he knows on to you."

The light brown she-cat decided on her name. "From this moment forward, until I receive my warrior name, I shall be known as Meadowpaw."

Leopardstar nodded. "Meadowpaw. I like that name. Anyway, your mentor will be Shadowberry. I hope he will pass down all he knows on to you."

The two new apprentices touched noses with their mentors.

"Bramblepaw! Meadowpaw!"

"Crowkit, are you ready to become an apprentice?"Rowanstar asked.

"Of course. I am ready to become a warrior in training."

"Crowkit, from this moment forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Leopardpath. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you."

Crowpaw touched noses with his new mentor.

"Crowpaw! Crowpaw!"

"Congrats, Crowpaw."Leopardpath whispered.

"What do you think my siblings and half-sister would have thought of the ceremony?"

"They would have loved it."Leopardpath said, "As would Blackstar."

"Of course."Stormwing said.

"Foxfoot and Tigerpath enjoyed the ceremony."Tigerfoot said.

"I do wonder what Leopardstar is up to..."

"Leopardpaw is a leader?"said one of the warriors.

"Yes. A few seasons ago, we went to visit. She's leader of a clan now. I hope the clans there will thrive for seasons to come, and that StarClan lights their path."

"I think she has a mate by now..."Stormwing said, "Foxpaw maybe?"

"Well, they did run from the clans."Tigerpath said, "Maybe they will come back one day."

"In time."Rowanstar said, "But it may not be for seasons."

"I know that she is alive."Leopardpath said, "Foxpaw is alive. This I know, for I have seen it myself."

All of ShadowClan was stunned.

"I shall tell Bramblestar at the next gathering. He will be happy to know this."

Leopardpath nodded.

 **Autho** **r's Note:** If you like this story, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow this story!


	22. The Third Gathering

"Welcome everyone, to our third gathering."Leopardstar said, "I hope there will be peace under the full moon tonight."

She looked at Darkstar, then continued. "At the last gathering, Ocelot declared that her tribe would join the gatherings with us."

The tan she-cat with black spots and light green eyes stood up. Then, she spoke.

"My tribe is small, but is quite strong. Our job is to protect this world by keeping the portals in check. We have some cats who travel into these portals and hunt. Others guard the portals, and make sure nothing unusual escapes. I have brought a To Be with me. Her name is Fox with Nine Tails."

A tan and white she-cat with light green eyes stood beside the leader.

"I'm going to be a great hunter someday."Fox said, "Just like the cats in the mountains and the lake."

She stepped down from the great stone.

"Very good news for a clan so young."Darkstar growled.

"Hush, Darkstar."Nepiaclaw said, "It is our clan's turn."

"CatnipClan is doing very well, despite the death of Angelfur at the battle last gathering."Leopardstar said. She looked at Darkstar and gave him a long stare before continuing. "We have two new apprentices, Bramblepaw and Meadowpaw. They are here along with the other apprentices tonight."

"SingapuraClan is doing well and growing strong."Donntastar said, "Shilapaw is now a warrior, and is now known as Shilaheart."

"WindClan is doing well."Lynxstar said, "We have several new warriors."

"Our clan is doing well, and now we are known as ShadowClan."

"SliverClan is doing quite well."Sliverstar said, "A few warriors have begun a group by the river in the forest, near beaver territory. Though I wonder where they are now..."

Ocelot arrived, with Fox and Stone.

"Where have you been?"Leopardstar asked.

"It took us a while. Fox wouldn't stop wandering off."

"It's not my fault. I'm very hyper."

"The tribe is doing well. A loner has been wandering about, but doesn't appear to pose any threat."

"Is that all?"Nepiaclaw asked.

Ocelot nodded.

The cats began to return home. Stone stayed put, grooming herself on the sliver path.

Sliverstar heard the faint deep whistling sound.

"Shouldn't you be back home with your tribe?"Sliverstar asked.

"I prefer to be a slight wanderer."Stone said.

Sliverstar licked Stone's muzzle.

"You missed a spot while grooming. Don't worry, I'll get it."

"Hey!"

The two ran around and pounced on top of each other.

"You're a brave cat if you chose to live near the sliver monsters."Stone said, "Even though they never leave the path laid out for them, that doesn't mean a cat won't be in it's way."

The deep whistiling sound was growing louder.

"You don't even jump!"

"When you live here for while, you get used to the sounds around here."

The deep whistling sound sounded close.

"This way!"Sliverstar said, leading the way off the sliver path.

Stone followed in silence. Once they managed to get off the path, they watched the sliver monster slowly drive by on it's path.

"My name is Sliverstar, by the way."

"I'm Stone."

The two playfully chased each other around.

"Look at us, we're acting like kits."Stone said.

"We are kits. Just on the inside."

"I used to live in a tribe, too."Sliverstar said, "I was known as Rock with Sliver Shimmer. I was named after Rock himself."

"That must be an honor."Stone said, "What were you? A prey-hunter or a cave guard?"

"I couldn't decide, but I chose to be a prey-hunter. Sometimes I would be a cave guard if one cat was sick or something."

"You know, I like a tom cat like you. Those yellow eyes, and sliver coat..."

"Well, your eyes are like the ocean."

"Come on, I know a portal where we can talk for hours."

Leopardstar found some abandoned honey, and got some stuck on her paw.

A bee began to buzz about near Leopardstar.

"Hello, bee."Leopardstar said, "Leave me alone."

The bee continued buzzing about, and then another bee joined in.

"Nepiaclaw, these bees are buzzing around at me."

"Try telling them to leave."Nepiaclaw suggested.

"I did. But they won't leave!"

The bees were now a swarm.

"Okay, new advice. Run!"

Leopardstar ran about from the bees, which began to sting her.

"Jewelfur! Leopardstar is being stung by bees."

"I'm coming."

The bees flew away.

"She's got bee stingers everywhere."Jewelfur said, "I'll get some blackberry leaves from the medicine cat den."

Leopardstar put her left front paw down. It was covered in bee stings.

"Gemheart, pull the bee stingers off her paws. I'll ease the swelling with the leaves."

"Okay."

Leopardstar noticed that her paw was bleeding.

"My paw!"

"The bee sting must have gone through the fur."Sliverpaw said, "I'll put some cobwebs on it as soon as we've taken off all these stingers."

"There's one stinger left."Sliverpaw said. She tried to pull it out. "It's stuck in there pretty good."

"Keep trying."Leopardstar said.

Sliverpaw kept pulling at the stinger, and it finally broke free.

"There we go."Jewelfur said, "Now I'll get the cobwebs."

Gemheart and Sliverpaw went with her.

Leopard saw a pair of eyes in a bush, and an orange pelt flashed through her eyes, and felt pain in the same paw she was stung.

"I'm back with the cobwebs."Jewelfur said, and noticed a fox. "It looks like we're going to need them."

Nepiaclaw pounced on the fox's tail and unleashed her claws.

The fox ran away, tail between its legs.

Jewelfur said, "She has lost her third life."

"I'm deputy if anything happens!"Nepiaclaw said.

"We know already."Sliverpaw said.

Leopardstar woke up.

"Don't worry Leopardstar, the fox is gone now."


	23. Foxpaw Make an Important Choice

Leopardstar jumped on top of the fence in Jewelfur's yard. It was moonhigh, and no monsters were in sight.

"Foxpaw? Are you there?"Leopardstar called.

Foxpaw jumped on top of a fence. "I'm here."

The two sat in the middle of the thunderpath.

"Normally we don't stay still on thunderpaths."Foxpaw said,"It feels so weird not having to move."

"I know."Leopardstar said.

"So, why have you called me here? Lily will notice I'm not in her bed!"

There was a bit of silence for a few moments, other than the sounds of the night.

"I want to help make you a warrior."Leopardstar said.

"Really?"Foxpaw said. His eyes widened. "You think I could really be a _true_ warrior?

"Of course. Even the four clans were not a true clan at one point. It started with the ancient tribe. They used to live in the lake, where the clans are now. There were sharpclaws, the warriors, and the softpaws, or apprentices. One day, they left, and went to live in the mountains."

"The Tribe of the Rushing Water!"Foxpaw said.

Leopardstar nodded. "They all lived there until one season, the prey became scarce. Several cats left the mountains, and went to live in the forest. There wasn't a twolegplace near the forest. Seasons later, the five clans were formed. SkyClan stayed until the twolegplace was built and they lost the battle to stay in the forest."

"Then, they went to the gorge?"

"Correct, Foxpaw. In the end, even the clan cats are distantly related to either the Tribe of the Rushing Water or cats outside of the clans. Even you, Foxpaw. But after several seasons, the cats adapted to their surroundings and developed skills to match. Seasons later, the clans moved to the lake. One day, we'll move from our current territories, just like the clans."

"Ravenpaw didn't become a warrior."Foxpaw said.

"He may not have become a warrior, but he did indeed have the heart of one. So do you, Foxpaw. Let's make you a warrior."

"A warrior...you mean, a full warrior? Not a daylight warrior?"

Leopardstar nodded. "The life of a warrior is a path that most cats in twolegplace refuse to follow...Foxpaw, is it your wish to become an apprentice again?"

Foxpaw thought hard for a moment. _Me and Leopardstar have been through so much...can I_ really _become a warrior now?_

Foxpaw decided. "I will join your clan. Tomorrow at sunhigh, just like Firestar. I'll come running, and you better have somebody ready to rip my collar off!"

Leopardstar nodded. "Lily, she'll be like Smudge. She'll try to encourage you to stay. But she'll understand. She'll understand that your heart belongs in CatnipClan, and that she can't force you to stay."

Foxpaw nodded, his eye shined. "What will be my warrior name?"

"I will decide when the time comes."

"You want to leave the clans?"Lily asked, "The place you've always known, even if it's only been two season cycles living here?"

Foxpaw nodded. "I'm going to join them. Me and Leopardstar are going to be warriors together."

"I understand."Lily said, "In fact, when you were merely a kit, I named you Lil' Fox. You did look just like a fox kit then. I couldn't raise you, for those kittypets might have found you while I was hunting and kill you. And now, my little fox is going to leave me again. I'll miss you."

The next day, at sunhigh, Foxpaw left his old home. He looked back one last time at the house.

 _Could I really leave this place behind?_ Foxpaw thought, then decided. _Yes. I can. I'll be a warrior from now on, and the life of a kittypet will be no more._

He strolled into the garden.

Leopardstar had already called the clan meeting.

"As many of you know, seasons ago Foxpaw and I left the lake and become kittypets. Now, we are _warriors_! Foxpaw will become a warrior with me."

Foxpaw walked forward, and stood next to Leopardstar.

"Foxpaw, from this moment forward, you will be an apprentice of CatnipClan. I will be your mentor, and CatnipClan welcomes you with the heart of a warrior."

Foxpaw touched noses with Leopardstar.

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw!"

Nepiaclaw rose from the crowd, along with Jewelfur.

"Leopardstar?"Nepiaclaw asked, "Can I change my name? If our clan is to be a clan with the heart of a warrior, and follow the same traditions, then shouldn't we..."

Leopardstar nodded. Nepiaclaw, Jewelfur, and Gemheart stepped forward.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cats you see before you, for it no longer stands for what they are. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give these cats a new name. From this moment on they will be known as Brightclaw, Bramblefur, and Fuzzyheart, for their names no longer suits them."

"Brightclaw! Bramblefur! Fuzzyheart!"

Leopardstar nuzzled Foxpaw's muzzle. "Warriors together, Foxpaw."

Foxpaw nodded. "Forever."


	24. The Great Battle

CatnipClan, SingapuraClan, WindClan, SliverClan, ShadowClan, and the Tibe of the Portal Keepers had met at the usual gathering place. But this time, it wasn't for a gathering. It was for war.

"I hope StarClan is watching you."Darkstar said, "For today, you shall all need your ancestors' strength, their courage, and wisdom."

"Of course."Leopardstar said.

Her warriors stood, and she looked at her clanmates.

We've come so far. Can we win this war?

The field with rocks was still.

"Cats of all clans, attack!"Leopardstar declared.

Within moments the battling cats were leaping at each other, enemies.

Sliverstar was fighting Crowbreeze. They had their paws on the sliver wooden path.

The sound of faint but loud ringing could be heard.

Starry cats joined in the battle.

 _StarClan!_ Leopardstar thought.

She noticed the cats, and knew who they were.

It's the original five leaders of the clans.

Leopardstar then noticed four more starry cats.

Pinestar, Bluestar, Firestar, and...my father!

"Why are you here?"Leopardstar asked.

"We're not going to let the darkness win."Blackstar said. He then leaped on top of Darkstar.

A few loners joined the fight, and one of them was a brown and black tom with light green eyes.

"Tigerstripe!"Leopardstar said, "You came."

He nodded. "I brought a few more cats for the winning side."

An orange tabby she-cat ran into battle with a similar looking tom.

"Valentine and Dewflame have come to join the battle."Brightclaw said.

Donntastar was pinned down by Darkstar. Soon, she lied motionless.

"Donntastar has lost her second life!"Ocelot said.

A bright light blinded the cats, and within moments a cat emerged, and the light disappeared.

In the moonlight, the she-cat's cream and orange fur shined. A yellow collar was on her neck. She opened her eyes, revealing a blue color.

After a few moments, the cats began to gather around to listen.

"Where did she come from?"Brightclaw asked.

"Does it matter?"Darkstar said. "She's a kittypet. She wouldn't know a thing about clan life."

"Too pampered and well fed to know any better to roam near here."Ocelot said.

"Let her speak!"Bramblefur said, "She has an important message for all of you."

"She's right."Fuzzyheart said, "Let her speak."

"What would a kittypet know that would be of great knowledge to us?"Shadowclaw said. The black tom walked toward the she-cat, and sat down in front of her, showing his claws.

"Go on then, kittypet. Speak."

She nodded. "Why must all of you fight? Fighting only brings bloodshed. It's better to have allies than enemies."

"But other clans fight with us for prey and territory! How are they meant to be allies?"Darkstar said.

He was about to leap on her when a pair of green eyes stared at him.

The five original leaders sat beside her, their starry pelts shined in the moonlight.

"Long ago, there were five clans. That is the number of clans meant to be here. Though my version of a clan is different than yours, since we have allies, there is peace among our lands."

The StarClan cats began to fade away.

"Don't go!"Leopardstar said, running toward Blackstar.

"Don't worry, my daughter. There will soon be peace for the clans here."

The kittypet nodded. "He is right. But now, I must return home. They will worry about me, and my sister might be trying to take my place as leader away."

Ocelot opened a portal with a flick of her tail.

"Thank you. You are very kind."

She walked into the portal, and then it disappeared.

Shadowclaw walked over to Darkstar. "When and if she comes back..."he whispered, "Attack."

"Leave the kittypet alone!"Bramblefur said, "She's leader of a clan of a different kind. But it's still a clan."

"This clan could be a second BloodClan for all we know."Shadowclaw said, "Nightclaw, attack!"

A black she-cat with blue eyes leaped at Bramblefur, but was pushed away by a starry cat with green eyes.

Firestar!

"The battle is over. There is no need to fight now."

Foxpaw was lying motionless on the ground, held down by Shadowclaw.

"Foxpaw!"Leopardstar cried.

"Don't worry. He's dead. He can't feel my claws on his back right now."

Suddenly, Foxpaw opened his eyes and jumped on top of Shadowclaw.

"How is it possible..."Shadowclaw muttered.

"It just is."Foxpaw said. He scratched Shadowclaw's back.

"Firestar told you that there's no need to battle."Bluestar said, "Don't you ever listen?"

"I wouldn't blame them, Bluestar. War happens."

"I'm not, Firestar."She sighed, and continued. "In order to keep peaceful times here, there must be seperate territories for each clan."

"I agree. I've seen blood shed too much lately."Foxpaw said.

"CatnipClan and SingpuraClan will live side by side near Twolegplace."Leopardstar said.

"WindClan will live near the moor around here."Lynxstar said.

"DarkClan will live in the forest."Darkstar said.

"The tribe will live near Jewel Cave."Ocelot said.

The loners and rouges agreed.

"From now on, everyone will obey to the Warrior Code and protect their clans."Pinestar said.

"One day..."Darkstar said.

His clanmates followed him to the forest.

"I guess this is goodbye."Lynxstar said.

His clanmates followed him to their home.

"I'll see you at the border, Donntastar."Leopardstar said.

"Of course, Leopardstar."


	25. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Well, I might as well end the story with this final chapter.

Leopardstar looked around the camp. She saw Bramblefur, beginning to become a bit lazy like the elders. But Fuzzyheart and Sliverpaw didn't mind. They worked together as a team to heal the cats.

She spotted Brightclaw, the deputy. She too was slightly lazy but still stayed active, patrolling and training, mentoring whenever she could.

"Morning, Bramblefur."Leopardstar said.

"Morning. It's cold today."

"Cold? It's early newleaf, Bramblefur. Are you going soft?"

"No. But I miss my kittypet days sometimes. Don't worry, I'll still be here to heal you."

"How is Sliverpaw? Will she be a full medicine cat soon?"

"She still needs to learn to focus on healing and not getting distracted."

"Is that why I'm still Sliver _paw_?"Sliverpaw asked.

Bramblefur nodded. "Don't worry, one day you will get your name."

"Thanks, mom."Sliverpaw said, and returned to sorting herbs with Fuzzyheart.

Foxberry bumped into Leopardstar onto his way to the pond.

"Hello, my mate."Foxberry said.

"Hello."Leopardstar said.

"Lovebirds."Bramblefur said, "One of these days I'm going to find a mate, and they'll raise kits with me."

"How are you going to do that?"Foxberry asked, "You can't have kits!"

"I know. We'll find some lost kits and raise them ourselves."

"That's one way to become a parent."Foxberry said.

A brown, black, and white tabby tom was walking by and seemed to be lost.

"Excuse me, my name is Thorntooth. Where is the BloodClan camp?"

Bramblefur stood up and walked over to him.

"It's not too far from DarkClan's camp. They're going to merge some day, I just know it."

"Yeah. And despite being a kittypet once and not being able to have kits, I'll have a mate one day."

"So will I."Bramblefur said.

"So, meet me at your border's edge?"

"Sure. Anything for you. I'll lead you to where you need to go."

"No, no. That won't be needed."

"Oh no, I insist! I don't want you getting lost!"

"Okay, then."

The two walked side by side out of camp.

"Jeez, you'd think they were mates."Foxberry said.

"Maybe they are."Fuzzyheart replied.

"Maybe."Leopardstar said.

The end.


End file.
